The disease state referred to as glaucoma is characterized by a permanent loss of visual function due to irreversible damage to the optic nerve. The several morphologically or functionally distinct types of glaucoma are typically characterized by elevated IOP, which is considered to be causally related to the pathological course of the disease. Ocular hypertension is a condition wherein intraocular pressure is elevated but no apparent loss of visual function has occurred; such patients are considered to be a high risk for the eventual development of the visual loss associated with glaucoma. Some patients with glaucomatous field loss have relatively low intraocular pressures. These so called normotension or low tension glaucoma patients can also benefit from agents that lower and control IOP. If glaucoma or ocular hypertension is detected early and treated promptly with medications that effectively reduce elevated intraocular pressure, loss of visual function or its progressive deterioration can generally be ameliorated. Drug therapies that have proven to be effective for the reduction of intraocular pressure include both agents that decrease aqueous humor production and agents that increase the outflow facility. Such therapies are in general administered by one of two possible routes, topically (direct application to the eye) or orally.
There are some individuals who do not respond well when treated with certain existing glaucoma therapies. There is, therefore, a need for other topical therapeutic agents that control IOP.
The compound, 1-(2-aminopropyl)-indazol-6-ol, is disclosed in WO98/30548. Example 46 within the application discloses the S-enantiomer of 1-(2-aminopropyl)-indazol-6-ol. The utility cited in the application is for treating central nervous system diseases, such as, sexual disorders, genital insufficiency, appetite regulation disorders, anxiety, depression, and sleep disorders. No ophthalmic indications are disclosed.